


Against All Odds

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Chewbacca is a Good Bro (Star Wars), F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Lives, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Defects From the First Order, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, POV Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rescue Missions, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Welcome to Solo & Solo Smuggling Enterprises featuring a reluctant Hux.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 17: New Beginnings
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Against All Odds

It’s been exactly three months since Han Solo made the decision to kidnap his kid from the First Order and things had been a bit tense. Not because Ben was mad at him for it. Nah, if anything, he seemed happy to be away from the influence of that asshole Snoke. Ben was thriving in ways he never imagined would be possible after everything that happened in the aftermath of Luke’s school. 

Maybe he should have listened a little closer whenever his son used to tell him that he didn’t belong with the Jedi. No, Han wasn’t going to rehash old critiques of himself. He’d fixed the damn problem and they were all better for it. 

Well, maybe not better, but they were getting there. Ben wasn’t as quiet as the first few days he was on the ship. He wasn’t snarling out insults at Chewy or being an overall pain-in-their-ass. In fact, he’d taken a rather melconoly look the last few days. Han wasn’t good with feelings, but he could tell something was bothering his kid. 

Confronting that issue head-on was something new for him, but he wasn’t making the same mistakes again. He found Ben with a wrinkled nose as he stared over a game of Dejarik. He’d never been great at it as a child, but it appeared that he’d gotten some practice in somewhere. He clapped his son’s shoulder, “kid, we need to talk.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at the man before leaning with his elbows on the table, “I don’t want to talk. All anyone wants to do is talk. It’s better if I don’t think about it.”

As much as he would have loved that reality, he knew it wasn’t healthy. Leia always claimed his relationships were borderline toxic because they shoved down their feelings until it came bursting out in a heated row. Not that she was innocent, he’d watched her bury things deep down and then go right for the throat. Hmm, maybe that’s exactly where Ben got his temper from? 

“I know you don’t want to talk, but we need to. You’ve been moping around this ship for days now.” Han pointed at Ben with narrowed eyes, nodding his head in agreement as Chewbacca roared his own opinion. Ben huffing and turning away at the chastisement wasn’t anything new, but damn if it didn’t reinforce that something wasn’t right. “Something is wrong.”

For one singular moment, Han saw the way Ben clenched his fists and he wondered if this would be the moment he attempted to finish what he tried to do on Starkiller Base. He didn’t say a single word as his son exhaled loudly and buried his face into his hands. 

“I left someone behind.”

Oh. That was all? His son had a crush or a relationship with someone in the First Order? Well, he wouldn’t exactly say the ‘upright and snobby’ was his type but he wasn’t going to judge what his son did beneath the sheets. If Ben had a sweet little thing back in the First Order, then it was their job to liberate them. 

“Then let’s go get them.”

In hindsight, Han knew his little declaration could have been a trap. Ben could have been patiently waiting for him to let his guard down enough to bring him back to the First Order. It was a possibility that Chewie seemed far too keen on and one that kept Han on the edge. Still, he loved his son and he wanted the best for him. If going to the First Order to rescue this person helped him deal with his emotions, then Han would make the journey every time. 

With help from some informants and luck, they tracked the Finalizer to a secluded little quadrant in the Outer Rim. He’d learned over the last few days that Ben used to live on that star destroyer and it barely made it off Starkiller Base before the damn thing exploded. Han wondered why they’d delay so long whenever it looked so hopeless. 

Together, he and Ben mapped out a plan as the Falcon flew right underneath the enemy’s radar. The giddiness of doing something with his son was fantastic, but he hid it with a grim smirk. No need to gush whenever this could be a trap. He had to restrain himself. 

Underneath Ben’s guidance, he landed the ship in an unoccupied hanger and watched as the man slipped out of the back of the ship to find this mystery person. Han promised to stay with the ship in case they needed a quick exit, but curiosity got the better of him. He followed behind Ben through the winding corridors and endless hallways. Never coming too close to him because he didn’t want to blow his cover. 

Just when he thought Ben was taking him on a wild goose chase, he found himself staring slack-jawed as the mastermind behind the complete destruction of the Hosnian System and all-around-asshole General Hux appeared out of nowhere with his blaster pointed at Ben. Han cursed his failing hearing because he couldn’t make out everything they were saying to each other. 

‘Traitor’ was being tossed around quite a bit. Which wasn’t surprising considering Ben had turned traitor and this ‘Hux’ looked like he ate ‘nationalism’ for breakfast. He wondered if he’d get a chance to see Ben fight this man. He knew there wouldn’t be any real competition. Ben could wipe the floor with this scrawny officer. 

So, when he saw Ben advance with his arms out, he wanted to give a silent cheer. Maybe encourage him with ‘beat that Imperial-wannabe.’ Of course, that cheer might have died in his throat as he watched his son pin the skinny redhead to the wall and kiss him senseless. 

Oh. 

Leia was going to love this. 

Sensing that he was intruding, Han slipped back through the winding corridors and endless hallways until he was back on his ship. The minutes ticked by as they waited for Ben. For a few sickeningly moments, he was afraid they’d lost him again. 

Just as he’d lost hope, the sounds of scurrying feet could be heard as the ramp was closed against the sound of blasters hitting off the back of the Falcon. He didn’t need Ben to shout ‘Go,’ but it was helpful. Dodging TIEs and the occasional blast, Han pushed the old girl through her paces until it was obvious the First Order wasn’t going to catch up with them. 

Had Ben’s beau really sent the big guns after them?

Han sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face and slipped to the little living area. Ben’s room was the same it had been whenever he was a child and spent long days aboard the Falcon while Leia worked at the Senate. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. “Sorry about..”

“Dad! Out!” 

It appeared that Hux hadn’t sent ‘the big guns’ after them because the man was currently straddling his son. Half-naked and looking utterly scandalized by Han’s presence. A little ‘mroww’ sounded by his feet as a small ginger cat wound around his legs before slipping out to explore the rest of the ship. Huh. A cat, too. Chewie would have something to help groom him now. Hopefully the hairballs wouldn’t be too bad.

“Dad!”

Han blinked as he realized he was still standing there. He waved his hand over at them. “Use protection,” he offered cheerfully before shutting the door against the embarrassed groan. As the cat made herself at home in Chewie’s lap, Han kicked his feet up on the console. Maybe it was time to pitch the ‘Solo & Solo’ smuggling endeavor since they both had a furry sidekick and a fiesty love interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
